Goodbye Big Brother
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: The loss of one brother splits the rest of the team but as the year passes they are saved by a strange being...Only splinter is able to figure it out on the death anniversary of their fallen member ONE-SHOT CHARACTER DEATH AND REUNION, reviews are cute :3
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one shot i write before i come up with a new chapter fic :) but this one might be very sad**

* * *

Splinter sighed as he got up to check on his three sons, knowing one of them were close to shatter in grief over their lost one. They would never forget this day for years to come and they had always thought that Splinter would go first...

Not him.

He who was to young to face such things as death, he who always had been there for his brothers when they needed him...Now the once happy family were a broken one. The old ninja master made his way to the upper floor and went to check his three younger sons rooms but knew it would be a waste of time when he already knew where they were and made his way to the fourth room, hearing soft cries and voices, asking if it had been their fault. The door was slightly open and when Splinter looked through he found his three remaining sons crying over their eldest...now dead...brother. They had once laughed their hearts out as they made their way to the elevator and talked about what to get on the way back from patrol but when they had got back they were only three, the red was carrying the corpse of the blue, tears falling from their eyes and they were all covered in blood and what looked like rain water. The turtle in the red masked turtles arms were deadly pale, perhaps because he was already dead judging by the multi gunshot wounds in his chest.

No one had to tell him that he had lost one of his beloved sons has he crashed to his knees in pure sorrow as his two younger hugged him.

Yet they didn't now what to do with the body and had not told their friends of the loss, all they did was to contact Casey. Sure he was a bonehead but he had a heart bigger then anyone they had met, they were allowed to bury their brother at the farm house were they could all visit when ever they wanted. Soon the news of the fallen had spread to everyone, leaving them shocked, grieving and empty. Yet they all came to the funeral and saw that it had been true.

The gentle Fugitoid, Professor Honeycutt led the funeral with a heavy heart but they all pulled through...Until the red masked one, Raphael, lost it and no matter what Donatello and Michelangelo said they couldn't calm him down.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT MONSTER IS STILL OUT THERE?!" Raph all but shouted, some lifted their head to look in surprise at the brothers.

"Raph...that guy is dead"

"What?"

"..."

"Donnie what are you..."

"Mikey... KILLED him"

Everyone lost their breath at the info and looked at the normally goofy turtle, who didn't look like himself any more "Michelangelo? Is this true?" Leatherhead asked carefully as the usually baby blue eyes, now grey, turned to him "That guy knew he was in for it the moment Leo died...He shot himself and when Raph and Don showed up they thought I pulled the trigger...DAMN wish I did!"

With that he left the group after letting the white rose fall onto the chest that had been lowered to the grave, Donatello did the same but he did go the same way Mikey went...

_He went the opposite direction! _

Raph stood with his head bowed as their friends started asking around why they went in opposite ways before Splinter asked his son, demanding to know "The team was splitting up the second he took his finally breath..." Raph looked at the now covered grave before continuing "...No leader, no team..." With that he too turned his back at them all and went straight forward since Donnie had gone left and Mikey right.

"The "Turtles" are history now...We're going our separate ways"

Not one person could believe what they were hearing "Raph what are you guys thinking?!" April screamed but all Raph did was rising his right hand in a good bye gesture "Take care of splinter for us April...Casey" They heard the shell cycle rumble to life and how it a few minuets later drive away further away.

* * *

Weeks later Splinter found Angel in the dojo doing some of the katas the guys had done so many times but always ended up losing her balance, so he started teaching her. Their friends had hold their promise and always came visiting Splinter to make sure he wasn't to lonely. When they had returned to the lair a few of Raph, Donnie and Mikey's possessions were missing as well as a few of the weapons, weights, computers and Mikey's game consoles.

It was clear that they would see their green friends for a while.

Still, letters appeared in either April's or Casey's mail boxes. All in a big envelope with the address of the apartment with three letter written in three different handwrites, where ever his sons were they still wanted to keep contact with him and it was clear that they were still in the city since the letter were answered pretty quick.

Over a year passed and Leo's death anniversary came and they found themselves standing by Leo's grave, now clean and with flowers, candles and incense. Soon the crowd became fewer til only one person remained on his knees.

"So much has happened in the past year Leonardo, at the day of your funereal your brothers went separate ways without any guidance...But there is no worry, they still keep in contact with me each day but sometimes a week since the post office is a bit slow these days. But there some days when I wish I could hear the four of you almost turn the lair upside down in your...what ever you boys did that I can't even remember..."

_"Close to beat the crap out of each other..." _

The gruff voice made Splinter's heart make a triple flip in his chest as he turned around to find his three sons standing not to far from him. Raphael, covered in scars here and there, Donatello with slight burns on his hands and a scar over his left eye, thankfully not blind and Michelangelo had grown taller and become more muscular like his brothers and and a large scar right across his plastorn, going from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"What ever you three have gone through I do hope your brother is watching over you all" Splinter sighed as he gave them each a hug before they all turned to the tombstone "Over a year has passed and the most damn weird things has happened while...OW!" Mikey was cut of by a very VERY hard cane connecting to his back head that almost sent him flying forward over the stone but Donnie, thankfully, caught him. Raph looked sheepishly as he realized that his little brother was taking after him on the 'forbidden words in Splinter's presence' as Leo had once called it so long ago.

"Sorry...The most SHELL weird things has happened while we were all going solo...Well, sometimes we did blow a few thing together" Mikey continued while trying to feel the swelling area on his back head but Splinter was to surprised again "You teamed up again?" "A few times when I found a bunch of dealers that looked to many for me to handle alone so I call these two and we just do the old fashion way" Raph said while Donnie remained quiet and Mikey facepalmed at what was to come.

Splinter rose an eye brow and asked in the scary father voice "Which is?"

"The famous 'Dive head first ask later'...Leo always said that when the three of us refused to listen to him and started fighting" Donnie spoke up for the first time since they arrived "There are times when I see him in different parts of the lair, which is all to quiet these days"

"That's...Kinda why we're here, not just to visit our big bro..." Donnie started.

"Well, We...MOSTLY me...were wondering..." Mikey went on nervously.

Raph just rolled his eyes and went straight to the point "The knuckle head and the geek was wondering if they could move back into the lair unless you're still pissed from...well...A year ago" Splinter smiled at them while chuckling "My sons, the lair is your home...you are always allowed to return" Embracing his two younger sons he was a bit surprised to find his remaining eldest son walking back to his shell cycle "Raphael?"

"Don't sweat it, I'm going to clean the streets some more, grab my stuff and be back by...Friday night? Hope ya got some dinner ready then Mike" That was all they got before he left them in the dust and splinter could have sworn he saw something fly just beside Raph, a faint grass green with a blue mask with what looked like pure white wings. New tears fell as a smile made it way to his face.

*_You were always watching them weren't you...Are you the one who brought them together again?* _Looking at the tombstone one last time he noticed that the same figure was standing there, the dark brown eyes shining with love and the warm smile on his lips before fading.

'_I never left you Father, I promised to keep an eye one them...And I will keep it!'_

_'Even in death' _

* * *

_**03:38**_

**and there you have it...it kinda turned out weird so to clear things up:  
**

**1) Leo dies**

**2) the team brakes up**

**3) over the past year the brothers are going through some tought things but are always saved but some miracle **

**4) Splinter sees Leo's spirit and understand that he was the reason they were still alive**

**hope that clears it up :3 good night for me and good night/morning to you in what ever part of the planet you live in **


	2. Chapter 2

**surprise ;) and it took forever coz i couldn't get it right and then i got a cold that knocked me out most of the day...still have it but i'll give it a try  
**

* * *

_"Leo!"_

Said blue masked turtle opened his eyes and his first sight was the tree he was lying under with the sun and the blue sky above, the tree provided some shadow but the turtle was wondering what had woke him up...Someone had been calling him.

_"Leo!"_

This time he wasn't hearing things and got up from his lying position and smiled as his youngest brother took off like a bullet towards him, all he did was opening his arms and catch him as Mikey slammed right into him.

"Missed you too little brother" He mumbled as he hugged the happy crying turtle and soon embraced his other two brothers who were crying alot worse then Mikey had, Leo couldn't really blame them "You ready? these tree are really a portal to the other side" "Then why are you here?" Donnie asked as he wiped his tears and got a loving pat from Leo.

"Waited for you slow pokes to get here and I could help you get out of trouble which you guys dived in head first!" Leo said and pulled them all in another hug, he loved the feeling of his brothers trying to crush him but none of them were complaining much...They had missed their big brother so so much and now they were finally to gether again.

"Leo...Don't ever ever ever take bullets or anything for us again...If it's our turn to die then let us, you've done everything to make us happy but you never let us return the favour" Donnie said and buried his face in Leo's shoulder "Because i love you guys so much...i can't really stand a day without any of you" Leo chuckled and kissed each of his brothers foreheads "Let's go...We can finally be together again"

* * *

**it's short because i never seemed to get a good idea of how to finish it so i left it like this...but they are together aren't they ^^**


End file.
